Lune Silverstone (Rockhide)
The Four's resident sarcastic, super-strong pipsqueak, Lune Silverstone is not to be trifled with. But people do it anyway. She has the personality of a mule at times and can be quick to throw punches (figuratively and literally) when she feels threatened, which makes her difficult to deal with at times. Lune's closest bond in the Four is probably that of herself and Phantom, as the then-fledgling super hero took her in after she was cursed, confusedly wandering Central City. Most of the time, she can be found kicking the crap out of simulation robots, cliff-diving, or wandering Stone City in search of petty crimes to diffuse. History Early Life Lune rarely talks about her former life with her family, which she has since abandoned for fear that they might not accept her current appearance, so where her early life mainly begins is the moment she was cursed. When Mordred le Faye, son of the sorceress Morgaine le Faye, took the Amulet of First Magic and attempted to purge the world of adults so he could be king of the children who were left, Lune was one of those children that appeared in his twisted theme park. In her attempt to teach him some manners (being that he was 8 and she was 13, which was the limit for the word "child"), she ticked him off and he turned her to stone as punishment. The witch Saykira, who arrived moments too late with Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Phantom, was able to only slightly undo the curse Mordred laid on Lune by merging her with the spirit of a golem. Lune later woke up in a hospital in Central City, and in her confusion and terror, ran away from the main part of the city, where she tangled with Copperhead and Grundy. After a close shave barely beating the two, Lune was found by Phantom, who offered to take her in and show her how to use her new-found powers. Joining the Four (Still In Progress) First Year on the Team (Still In Progress) Personality Lune is a headache to those who don't know her, and a blessing and a curse to those who do. First and foremost she is sarcastic and snide. She enjoys teasing those whom she likes (which could be likened to the playground practice of throwing rocks at the kids you like), thankfully knowing when enough is enough. Lune is also stubborn as a bulldog and is liable to break things when she gets angry. Usually those things are villains and practice robots. And despite being teenage, she has a raging motherly instinct (though she often doesn't know quite how to express it with kids, but when other Titans refuse to talk about what's intensely bothering them, she'll use her strength as leverage) and tries to remedy what's wrong with her friends to the best of her abilities, though she'll like it much more if the problem can be physically crushed. On the other hand, Lune can be intensely defensive when she doesn't want to talk about something herself, and often speaks without thinking when she's been caught off guard, resulting in huge misunderstandings. She's also very insecure about her appearance and will go to great lengths to avoid going into the city when not on Titans business. Someone on the Justice League provided her with a holographic device that she wears on her wrist as a watch, thus allowing her to assume the appearance she had before she was cursed, but the insecurity still remains. Lune fears physical contact as well, being that the rocks on her skin are sharp and rough enough to tear skin in places. And she's hydrophobic. Powers and Abilities The merging of Lune's body with the golem spirit left her with several abilities: she possesses super-strength (the likes of which is nearly on a level with Superman and Wonder Woman) and, due to the rocky hide that replaced her skin and the unbreakable material that replaced her bones, she's impervious to physical damage. Bullets and bazookas have no effect (though the latter, if fired at point-blank, can shatter her ear drums), and neither does a pummeling. Her idea of fun is jumping off cliffs that are 400 feet tall. And the golem spirit gave her an extra limb: her tail. She often uses it as a bludgeoning weapon; when she spins and whacks somebody, it can almost be more powerful than a punch. Otherwise, it's nearly fully prehensile, though being so thick it has limited mobility in that department. On the other hand, she does have some severe weaknesses. When she was turned to stone and revived as part golem, she gained an incredible amount of density, thus increasing her weight to almost 300 pounds. This weight causes her to be slightly slower than normal in the air, so flying kicks are usually not her method of attack. If she can, she'd like to stay on the ground. But this density also means that water is a terrible foe. In her early days, when she was still learning to use her powers, she took a bazooka missile for Phantom and was hurled into the Gotham harbor, where she nearly drowned. This was also the single contributing factor to her hydrophobia, and the trauma continually trips her up. And even though she's impervious to physical damage, attacks of a magical nature can still harm her as much as any other person. Trivia *Due to the fact that her body was practically frozen at age 13, Lune will always look the same and be the same size she was at the time of her curse. Much to her dismay, this height is 4'9". She's developed a sensitivity to this. Obviously it gets her plenty of grief. *Even though her bones and skin turned to harder-than-diamond golem hide, she still has bodily fluids and organs. If she were ever to need surgery, the Atom would probably need to get involved. *Lune has developed an extreme distrust of magic and its users due to obvious past experience. The only magic user she isn't inherently wary of is Etrigan the Demon, because he was also cursed by a le Faye. She is slowly getting better at trusting the League members who have control over it (like Dr. Fate), but she will always be wary of it. *She is very protective of Saykira the witch in particular, because she feels a great deal is owed to her for saving her life. *Lune's hair always looks the same because each individual strand was petrified. *Lune is the only one who's shorter than Beast Boy, a fact he never lets her forget. *Since she has no real home, Lune can be found to live alternately at three places in particular: Fourside (their base of operations), Wayne Manor, and the Watchtower, though the last one is becoming more off-limits of late, due to the fact that she's not old enough to join the League.